Various power operated devices such as: grass cutters, floor sanders, snow throwers, carpet cleaners, roto tillers and many other pieces of power-driven equipment requires the operator to make various and sometimes numerous adjustments to adjust the speed, direction, force or various other functions during the operation of these power-driven devices which necessitates frequent bending and/or reaching which is not only physically fatiguing but could place the operator's hands, feet or eyes in a hazardous position.
Extension handles for operating controls from a distance are well known. Examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,897, issued Sept. 30, 1958 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,748, issued June 15, 1976. It would appear that the designs of the foregoing patents while generally satisfactory for certain applications, would not find widespread use due to the relatively high cost of manufacturing the components such as the telescoping elements. In addition, no provision is made for misalignment of the extension handle to the control. While some of the disadvantages set forth above would appear to be overcome in U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,948, issued Apr. 7, 1936 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,525, issued July 22, 1969, it should be observed that these designs are of assemblies that incorporate many costly components.